Current services that provide arrival alerts often rely on receiving continuous location updates from a moving target (e.g., a vehicle) in order determine, as accurately as possible, a timing of alerting the destination (e.g., a store) of the moving target's arrival at the destination. For example, when a user is driving to a location of a store to pick up an ordered item, the system's objective is to provide an accurate advance alert (arrival alert) to the operator of the store so that the operator can ensure the user's order is ready for pick when the user arrives.
The requirement for such continuous transmission of location updates from a tracking device (e.g., a mobile device) associated with the moving target to the server, requires the server to obtain accurate location information (e.g., accurate reading of global positioning system (GPS) signals from the tracking device). However, there are many geographical areas in which a tracking device may not be able to obtain accurate GPS signals due to the existence of many structures and buildings in the surrounding areas of the tracking device (e.g., in a downtown area, under a bridge, in a secure building, in a mall, etc.). This can adversely affect the reading provided by the tracking device to the server, which can in turn adversely affect the timing of sending the arrival alert to the destination.